


*Insert Dad Joke Here*

by Endymien



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endymien/pseuds/Endymien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonroq and Hiroshi can't help it if it's in their nature to embarrass their daughters. After all, a dad's gotta do what a dad's gotta do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Insert Dad Joke Here*

"Hold it steady Korra, one... two... three!" Tonroq flicked the spatula sending the hamburger patty flying off the grill into a wide spinning arc. Korra thrust the plate to the left, her quick reflexes the only thing preventing another beef patty casualty. The small group of men gathered around the grill cheered and Tonroq raised his spatula triumphantly. "Look at my kid, she's quite a catch, ain't she?"

Korra rolled her eyes and set the half full plate of patties back on the nearby folding table. She had been under the impression, in her early teen years, that she would stop being embarrassed by her parents once she graduated high school, but here she was with two years of junior college under her belt still groaning at her father's antics. At least now she felt equal parts amusement and embarrassment. As long as Tonroq wasn't trying to use his patented Dad Humor (TM) to get her dates she didn't mind being seen in public with him. 

"The Satos are here!" Tonroq tossed his spatula to one of his work buddies and jogged across the yard to slap his old college friend on the back with the classic, "Hi-roshi! I Sato known you'd show up!" 

Korra was mid eye roll when her gaze locked with that of Asami Sato. Her breath hitched. God, Asami got more attractive every year. Her crimson lipstick was perfect, her dark hair cascaded elegantly around her shoulders, and had she gotten taller? Korra could swear she'd gotten taller. Asami winked and Korra felt heat that was definitely not from the grill creeping up her neck. 

Tonroq beckoned to her so enthusiastically Korra thought he might dislocate his wrist, so Korra plastered on a casual smile and jogged over to say hi. 

The Satos were some of her family's oldest friends. Her dad and Hiroshi had been Alpha Pi's together in college. Hiroshi had been Frat president the year Tonroq pledged, and despite the age difference and their various paths -- Hiroshi had gone on to start a multi-million dollar corporation, Tonroq had moved to the country and become a small time local politician -- they had kept their brotherhood alive. The Satos never missed out on Tonroq's 'famous' barbecues, making the four hour drive from Republic City every year without fail. 

"And who is this young woman? I don't think I've ever seen her before!" Hiroshi chuckled at his own joke as she approached. "Korra, I hardly recognized you!"

Korra really hadn't changed much in the last three years, but she liked Hiroshi -- when he wasn't getting all pompus and political -- so she grinned back. "And look at you Hiroshi, not a single grey hair more then when I last saw you." 

"I'm not so sure about that." Hiroshi gave one of his deep belly laughs.

"Asami on the other hand..." Korra glanced at her friend, a teasing smile twisting her lips, "Is that a grey streak I see? I've heard being a total book nerd is bound to do that to you."

"I think you're getting some crows feet, Korra, you know what they say about too much sun..."

God, Korra had missed the sound of Asami's laugh. They embraced and Korra pulled back quickly, not wanting to hold on long enough to raise suspicion. 

"So, uh, how've you been?" Korra rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Great, I--"

"Asami's been volunteering at the Republic City Science Education Foundation tutoring under priviledged kids, and," Hiroshi paused dramatically, making it clear that the next detail was of paramount importance, "she met a boy."

"Dad!"

Korra's eyes went wide and she looked at Asami for confirmation. Asami's cheeks were red and she shook her head rapidly, eyes darting to Korra's.

"Mako is just a friend."

"Not for long," Hiroshi's grin was far too satisfied for Korra's liking, "the boy's utterly besotted, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out within a week!"

Tonroq, oblivious to Asami's mortification, jumped on the topic. "Have you given him the ol' sit down yet Hiroshi? Tell him what's what? What'd'ya think? He good enough for our Asami?"

Asami's protests went unacknowledged and her face grew a dangerous shade of red.

"I think he's a fine young man: polite, ambitious--"

"Sounds great! He have a brother for Korra?"

"As a matter of fact!" 

The two men laughed as if it was the funniest thing they'd heard all day. 

Korra stifled a sigh, when Tonroq and Hiroshi got together they were an unstoppable force. It was time for her to exit if she didn't want to be subjected to IQ damaging jokes and stories from the 'good ol' days'. "While you two are busy discussing our potential suitors, Asami and I are gonna put on our swim suits and hit the pool." Before either father could protest she grabbed Asami's hand and dragged her into the house. 

\--

The door to Korra's bedroom had hardly swung shut behind them when she was pushed up against it. "Change into our bathing suits, huh? Sounds suspicious. Afterall doesn't that mean we'er getting naked? And in the same room! How scandalous." Asami's lips were tantalizing close, her nose skimming along Korra's cheek bone. 

"God, Asami you're gonna give me whiplash."

Korra's regretted her words instantly. Asami stepped back and Korra had to grab her hips to prevent her pulling away completely.

"I'm sorry I should have asked," Asami winced, her eyes downcast, "it's been a year and I really shouldn't assume that things haven't changed."

"They haven't," Korra said hastily, pulling Asami close and wrapping her arms around her waist, "I just wanted to say an actual hello before we get to the pressed up against a door, ripping off each other's clothes part."

"Oh," Asami bit her lip, but the corners of her mouth were curling into a smile, "Hello Korra, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Asami, I think you should kiss me now." 

Asami leaned into the kiss with a sigh that made Korra's heart flutter. She held Asami closer, letting Asami pin her to the door as her head buzzed with the taste, and scent, and feel of Asami after so long apart.

Asami pulled back first. Korra blinked her eyes open, feeling dizzy.

"You know not to listen to my dad right? There really isn't anything between Mako and me."

"I'm glad -- I mean I don't expect you to not -- I mean we've never been exclusive but --" Korra's words were a mess, all she really wanted to do was lean in and kiss Asami again. She took a deep breath, "I'm just glad your here now, Asami."

The smile Asami gave her in return was mischevious. "What do you say we get to that, pressed against the door ripping each other's clothes off part now?"

\--  
Afterwards, when they were flushed and shaky, still catching their breath with dopey grins on their faces, they helped each other into their bathing suits. 

"What are your plans for the fall?" Asami asked as Korra tied and retied the bow on the back of Asami's bikini, trying to get it just right.

"Ugh, stop," Korra groaned, "You sound like my dad." 

"But I mean it," Asami looked over her shoulder at Korra, her pretty green eyes wide and sincere. "There are a lot of good universities in Republic City you could transfer to."

"I've probably missed the deadlines." 

"Not for Spring semester -- and you could always move out to the city early and get your feet on the ground, find a job or something to do in the meantime."

Korra groaned again and started to pull on her own sporty onepiece. It was just like Asami to be worried about practical things when Korra's brain was still mush.

"Why do you care what I do next fall?" 

"Well, you can't live with your parents forever." 

Korra felt her hackles raise. Asami had never judged her for going the community college route and staying home with her folks, but plenty of other people had and Korra was tired of defending her choices. But before she could respond with a cutting remark Asami was apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to say, I'm just really shitty at this."

Korra felt the anger seep out of her. "Shitty at what?"

Asami perched gingerly at the edge of Korra's bed, her eyes fixed on her hands. She was so lovely. Even with worry lines scrunching her forehead and most of her lipstick smudged off, Korra couldn't help but think Asami was the most amazing girl she had ever met.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," the words tumbled out of Asami's mouth in a jumble, "I've wanted you to be my girlfriend for a long time, but I get so wrapped up with school and research and volunteering that I'm worried I would be awful at long distance, so I thought that maybe if you wanted to move to Republic City, we could have a chance to work something out."

Korra was stunned into silence, but she felt her heart expanding, pushing at her ribs, threatening to burst out of her chest. Asami wanted her to be her girlfriend? After years of fooling around behind their parents' backs Asami wanted to be with her, like really with her?

She knelt slowly in front of Asami, trying to keep her hands from shaking as she pushed the hair back from Asami's face. "Can I say yes to the girlfriend part and we can figure the rest of it out later?" 

"Yes," Asami breathed, her eyes searching Korra's as a smile broke over her face, "Yes, I can work with that."

Korras hands found Asami's face and she brought their lips together. It was sloppy, almost frenzied, as the reality of what had just happened rushed over them. Korra pushed Asami back onto the bed, climbing on top of her. 

Her fingers were pulling frantically at the straps of Asami's top when Tonroq's voice boomed from the other side of the door."You girls alright in there?" They froze, Korra's fingers still twisted in the ties of Asami's bikini, Asami's hand still half under the fabric of Korra's bathing suit cupping her ass.

"Yeah, dad we're fine." She hoped she didn't sound as breathless as she felt. "I'm just-- trying to find my bathing suit!" 

"Okay, well food's almost done, come and eat before Tenzin's kids get all the good stuff!"

"I'm sure there will be plenty of burgers left for us."

"Yeah, because they're vegetarian, get it?"

"Yeah, Dad, I got that."

"Sorry, Asami, seem's like Korra's got her swim trunks up her butt, if she's being a pill you can always come and hang out with the the cool kids!"

"Thanks, Tonroq." Asami called, hastily removing her hand from Korra's swim suit.

Apparently satisfied, Tonroq's lumbering footsteps retreated down the hall. 

Korra collapsed on top of Asami, her heart still thudding from the jittery mix of elation and anxiety pulsing through her veins. "So, uh, are we going to tell them or..."

"I think it's probably overdue."

"Yeah, I think you're right. But if we're going to do this we're going to beat them at their own game."

"You have something in mind?"

"I know exactly what to say."

\--

Back outside, they positioned themselves behind Tonroq as he scooped a liberal helping of coleslaw onto a plastic plate and chatted with Hiroshi about the latest Satomobile model. Asami met Korra's inquiring gaze with a quick nod, then loud enough to attract the attention of everyone around them, Korra groaned, "Oh man, I'm hungry!"

It worked like magic-- Tonroq wheeled around, a piece of watermelon sliding off his plate and a giant grin on his face, "Hi Hungry, I'm Dad."

Never one to miss a cue, Asami fixed him with a sly grin. "Hi Dad, I'm dating your daughter."

Tonroq's plate fell to the ground, splattering his sandals in coleslaw and sending his burger face down into the dirt. Next to him Hiroshi looked at them with eyes so wide they might burst. Korra and Asami erupted into laughter and sprinted for the pool before either of their fathers could recover from their shock and begin asking embarrassing questions. 

\--  
The rest of the barbecue went swimmingly. The burgers were delicious, the beer was cold, and Korra and Asami's public makeout on the diving board gave all the attendees something to tease Hiroshi and Tonroq about for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hurrah, I finally made my first post on AO3! If you liked this, check back soon for more Korrasami and some other fandom stuff :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
